1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of high-voltage apparatus and more particularly to an arrangement with shock-reducing features for a stroke multiplier that is utilized to operate a moving contact of high-voltage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contact operating arrangements are known for high-voltage apparatus. For example, arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,848, 4,000,387, 3,889,084 and 3,745,283. In particular, the arrangement in the '387 patent includes a lazy-tong-multiplying operating which is one form of a type of mechanism known as a stroke multiplier. The stroke multiplier is useful to increase the speed of contact operation, which is desirable to minimize arcing when opening or closing the contacts of high-voltage circuit interrupters. The stroke multiplier also increases the length of the stroke (distance of contact travel) with respect to the drive mechanism travel which permits a smaller drive mechanism. While the arrangement of the '387 patent may be generally useful for its intended purpose, the stroke multiplier absorbs all of the impact load on contact opening due to the rapid deceleration of the rapidly moving portions of the operator. For example, when the contacts are opened, as the stroke multiplier comes to the end of its opening stroke, the moving parts of the contact operating mechanism impact the stroke multiplier. While such impact forces are always undesirable, this is especially a problem for a stroke multiplier. Additionally, to accommodate these impact forces, the mass of the stroke multiplier must increase, which is undesirable for both space considerations and the most efficient and rapid operation.